Apa ini?
by Secret echo 007
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah dari seorang remaja jomblo dan teman-temannya dalam menghadapi masa sulit meraka saat SMA dan diselingi kisah romansa didalamnya. Anti Mainstream? Kupikir begitu...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Tentu bukan aku, aku haya penulis bodoh yang meminjam karakter dua anime ini untuk melengkapi cerita bodohku.**

 **Genre: apapun? What!?**

 **Rate: M (mungkin)**

 **Warning: Jangan harap cerita ini bagus. Ini hanya sebuah cerita bodoh yang hanya sebuah pelampiasan dari author yang kurang kerjaan, err sebenarnya author yang malas bekerja.**

 **Judul? Aku bahkan belum memikirkannya, tapi kita anggap saja cerita ini berjudul "APA INI!" Walaupun aneh, tapi kurasa judul cerita ini keren. Wow!**

* * *

Mari kita awali cerita ini dengan berdoa, bercanda hehehee.

Ekhm!

Namaku Namikaze Naruto, tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Yah, sebenarnya aku malas menjadi tokoh untama dalam cerita ini, kenapa? Karena aku yakin dalam cerita ini aku pasti terlihat bodoh dan nista, aku benci mengatakannya tapi aku memang bodoh dan nista dari asal aku diciptakan tuan Masashi. Kalau boleh jujur aku akan lebih suka menjadi figuran yang tampan dan pintar dari pada tokoh utama yang bodoh dan jelek kedengarannya sangat buruk bukan? Yah, karena aku dijadikan tokoh utamanya maka aku akan mengawali cerita ini.

Dulu aku hidup bahagia dengan satu ayah, satu ibu, dan satu adik kecil angkatku dia adik kecil yang sangat manis dan imut, saking imut dan manisnya aku bahkan ingin memakannya eh?. Ekhm, Keluarga kecil yang hidup dengan bahagia bukan? Namun semua berakhir saat negara api menyerang me-, tunggu! Ini salah, maksudku semua berakhir saat terjadi sebuah kecelakaan di rumahku. Kecelakaan yang membuat hidupku semakin susah dalam cerita ini, Fuck you Author! Hah... bukankah kebanyakan cerita tokoh utamanya selalu menderita bukan? Tapi ayolah, aku sudah banyak menderita dicerita author lainnya. Mulai dari yang diabaikan orang tua, anak yatim piatu, di hianati pacarku, dihianati sahabatku dan lebih parahnya lagi menjadi seorang UKE yang menderita! Sudah jadi uke menderita lagi, tragis...

Ekhm...

Kembali kecerita, kecelakaannya simpel hanya sebuah kebocoran gas dan boom! Semua meledak dan menghanguskan apapun yang ada di dalam rumah termasuk orang tuaku dan adik kecilku yang manis yang bahkan belum aku makan, arrghh! Aku mulai gila jika memikirkan adik kecilku yang manis itu. Hah... kenapa aku tidak ikut terbakar? Aku tokoh utamanya jadi aku selamat hehehee.. yah... saat itu aku belajar kelompok di rumah temankuku dan dengan alasan sudah terlalu malam untuk anak ukuran 8 tahun pulang sendiri akhirnya aku menginap di rumah temanku dan selamat dari kobaran api. Beruntung bukan? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak beruntung kenapa? ITU KARENA AKU TAK BISA MELIHAT ADIK KECILKU LAGI! Aku tak perduli dengan orang tuaku err... terdengar seperti anak yang durhaka, yang ku pedulikan adalah adik kecilku berambut putih yang bernama Yuki. Oh Yuki-chan rasanya aku ingin nges- tunggu! Aku sudah mulai gila.

Peristiwa itu sudah 8 tahun yang lalu kini aku tumbuh menjadi remaja yang ekhm! Cukup TAMPAN dan sedikit pintar dengan banyaknya sifat nakal dan mesumku. Hehehee... aku memang mesum. Aku tinggal di rumah temanku atau lebih tepatnya numpang. Semenjak peristiwa gas meledak itu, aku diadopsi oleh keluarga temanku dan sepertinya mereka menyesal telah mengadopsiku. Oi! Jangan salahkan aku, aku mendapatkan sifat mesum dan nakalku ini dari anak kalian sendiri. Oh ya, nama temanku adalah Hyudou Issei dan sekarang secara tidak langsung dia sudah menjadi saudaraku. Aku tak perlu menjelaskannya bukan? Aku yakin semua sudah tau dengan sifat dan karakter seorang Hyudou Issei, pemuda mesum dan orang bodoh. Secara garis besar semua sifatku hampir sama dengannya, ada orang berkata 'lingkugan disekitar tempat tinggalmu dapat mempengaruhi sifat dan karaktermu.' Mungkin kata-kata itu ada benarnya juga. Aku jadi jadi mesum dan nakal karena lingkunganku ini. Apa ini cukup? Kurasa sampai disini saja sesi perkenalannya, cerita hidupku akan dimulai pada chap yang akan datang.

TBC

* * *

Apa? Aneh? Gaje? Maaf jika cerita ini mengganggu kalian. Aku hanya menuangkan apa yang didalam pikiranku saja. Aku tak mengharap riview ataupun follower karena aku menulis hanya untuk mengusir rasa bosanku saja. Oh ya, ini hanya prolog saja chap depan baru masuk cerita.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heee... ada yang riview cerita aneh ini ternyata. Aku senang dan sangat berterima kasih pada kalian yang telah membaca dan meriview cerita aneh ini. Seperti yang aku katakan di awal chap, sekarang mulai dari sini masuk cerita dan wordnya akan lebih panjang lagi.**

 **.**

•

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD milik penciptanya masing-masing.**

 **Genre: mungkin humor.**

 **Rate: bisa jadi M**

 **Judul? Masih sama seperti kemarin.**

 **.**

•

Sebuah cerita akan lebih enak bila diawali dari waktu pagi hari dan akan lebih enak lagi jika hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.

"Naruto!"

Yah, sepertinya harapanku tidak terkabul. Aku menyingkirkan selimut yang sedari tadi ku gunakan untuk menutupi wajahku dari sinar mentari sialan yang dengan beraninya menembus jendelaku yang tidak ada kordennya. Hah... aku benar-benar malas untuk sekolah hari ini apa lagi ada ulangan fisika nantinya. Sumpah demi apapun, kalau aku bertemu dengan orang yang telah menciptakan pelajaran sialan itu, aku akan mencuci otaknya kemudian kumasukan memori cara bercinta dengan benar.

Kriet~

"Bangun saudara sialan!"

Ah, walau dia mengatakannya dengan wajah yang terlihat garang tapi aku yakin dia itu hanya bercanda. Aku mengambil satu majalah porno yang berserakan di mejaku secara asal dan langsung melemparkannya pada Issei.

Plak!

Bingo! Lemparanku tepat mengenai wajahnya. Hahaha! Jangan heran, ini seperti sudah menjadi rutinitas setiap pagi dengan saudara tak sedarahku ini.

"Be-beraninya kau."

Ouch kata kata dingin yang sangat menusuk, dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan aura suram yang menguar dari tubuhnya. Apa aku keterlaluan?

"I-issei?"

Dengan sedikit ragu aku memanggilnya, namun percuma saja dia tetap menundukkan kepalanya dan berjalan pelan kearahku. Hii.. dia mulai terlihat seperti zombie. Aku beringsut mundur menjauhinya.

"Be-beraninya kau."

"I-issei?"

"Beraninya kau melemparkan majalah limited edition tsunade senju yang hanya terjual secara terbatas! Apa kau tidak tau kalau aku membelinya dengan uang tabunganku dan aku harus mengantri selama 5 jam untuk mendapatkannya! Dan kau hanya meminjam saja dan dengan beraninya kau melemparnya! Bagaimana jika rusak hah!"

Sweatdrop. Harusnya aku tau itu. Issei hanya memikirkan majalah pornonya saja.

"Ok, aku minta maaf."

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!."

Dia bergerak cepat kearahku dan sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi. Issei terpleset kulit pisang. Kulit pisang? Sekedar informasi saja aku malas membersihkan kamarku dan orang tua angkatku juga jarang masuk kekamarku jadi banyak sampah yang berserakan di dalam kamarku. Jadi jangan heran jika ada kulit pisang didalam kamarku.

Brukk!

What the fuck! Jatuh sih jatuh tapi jangan seperti ini posisinya. Kini Issei jatuh menindihku bahkan wajah kami hampir bersentuhan, kedua tangannya berada di atas kepalaku. Sungguh posisi yang sangat absurd. Ini bukan cerita yaoi bukan?

"Issei-

San.."

Kami berdua menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini berdiri didepan pintuku dengan wajah memerah dan shock.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan."

Issei kembali berdiri tapi terjatuh lagi karena menginjak kulit pisang tadi. Ouch! Sialan lututnya mengenai juniorku.

"I-isse- ahh.."

Issei memandangku dengan ekspresi horor.

"Apa-apaan dengan desahanmu itu!"

Dasar Issei goblok itu karena kau terlalu menekan juniorku. Aku seperti Uke yang teraniaya saja.

"Aku tak menyangka Issei-san penyuka sesama jenis."

Masih dengan ekspresi shocknya Asia, nama gadis itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf jika aku mengganggu."

Brak!

Kau menutup pintunya terlalu keras Asia-chan. Issei menatap kepergian Asia dengan padangan kaget.

"Asia-chan!."

Kyutt!

Uwah Issei bajingan, aku memegang juniorku yang terasa nyeri akibat ulah Issei yang kembali berdiri tiba-tiba. Fuck you Issei!

Issei berlari kearah pintu dan mengejar Asia. Oh ya, ngomong ngomong soal Asia apa aku sudah menceritakannya? Belum ya? Ok, secara garis besar Asia adalah gadis yatim piatu yang tak sengaja ditemukan Issei. Karena kasihan Issei akhirnya mengajak Asia pulang dan secara mengejutkan orang tua Issei mengangkat Asia menjadi anak mereka. Jika boleh berpendapat aku lebih senang jika Asia tidak tinggal di sini, kenapa? Itu karena aku kasihan dengan Asia, gadis cantik dan polos seperti dia seharusnya tak berada dalam keluarga aneh dan banyak penghuni mesumnya ini! Ok, aku menghina keluargaku sendiri. Aku bahkan tak yakin berapa lama keperawanannya Asia dapat dia pertahankan mengingat bagaimana mesumnya Issei. Bisa sajakan Issei menyelinap kedalam kamar Asia saat tidur dan langsung memperkosa Asia.

Sweatdrop..

Kurasa pikiranku mulai melenceng jauh. Hah.. lebih baik aku segera mandi dan bergegas berangkat sekolah, lagi pula aku tak mau berurusan dengan ketua OSIS bermuka tembok yang kejam.

.

•

Pagi yang cerah untuk memulai aktifitas hari ini, tapi secerah apapun hari ini sama sekali tak merubah moodku yang sudah terlanjur buruk. Karena tetap saja hari ini ada ulangan fisika, aku berharap guru yang mengulang fisika nanti tidak masuk atau terjadi kecelakan padanya sehingga ulangannya dibatalkan. Muehehehe... aku terdengar kejam.

"Kenapa kau cengengesan seperti itu?"

Aku menatap tajam Issei.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balasku ketus. Aku masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Ck, aku juga tidak ingin tau." Balasnya tak kalah ketus.

"Lalu untuk apa kau bertanya!" Ahh, aku benar benar kesal dengan Issei.

"Itu..." Issei tampak berpikir keras.

"... karena aku ingin saja."

Gubrakk!

Dengan tidak elitnya aku terjatuh di pinggir trotoar. Apa-apaan dengan jawabamu itu hah!

"Issei-san, Naruto-san sudah jangan bertengkar terus."

Asia mungkin bagimu kami terlihat bertengkar, tapi sebenarnya kami hanya bercanda saja, kau harus mulai mempelajari tingkah kami mulai sekarang.

"Oh ya, bukankah nanti ada pelajaran fisika."

Asiaaa! Tolong jangan ingatkan aku lagi!

"Tidak!"

Issei berteriak histeris, membuat aku dan Asia berhenti berjalan.

"Issei-san ada apa?"

Asia, kau tak perlu memasang wajah khawatir seperti itu.

"Aku lupa belajar!"

Bukanya kau memang tak pernah belajar. Paling-paling waktumu kau habiskan untuk membaca majalah porno, akupun juga seperti itu.

"Naruto! Bagaimana ini?"

Issei menggoncang-goncang bahuku. Aku tersenyum misterius.

"Issei." Panggilku pelan dengan suara yang kubuat buat parau.

"Y-ya."

"Bagaimana jika kita bunuh saja guru fisikanya."

Doong!

Hanya perasaanku saja atau memang aku tadi mendengar suara gong. Iseei menatapku dengan pandangan kosong.

"Naruto..."

Jangan bicara dengan ekspresi kosong seperti itu Issei goblok, kau terlihat seperti zombie saja.

"...kurasa rencanamu bagus juga."

Aku menyeringai.

"Aku sudah membawa kunai."

Aku mengeluarkan pensil dari dalam tasku.

"Aku juga sudah membawa pedang."

Issei mengeluarkan penggaris dari dalam tasnya. Kami berdua menyeringai lebar.

""AYO KITA BUNUH GU-""

"Ara ara.."

Deklarasi kami berdua terpotong saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar bagi kami.

"Issei-kun~"

Grepp!

Dasar Issei bajingan! Aku langsung pundung saat melihat dua orang gadis yang sangat populer di sekolahku memeluk Issei.

"Akeno-san, Buchou jangan peluk Issei-san!"

Kini giliran Asia yang juga ikut-ikutan memeluk Issei. Sial Issei menang banyak, aku tak habis pikir bagaimana orang sejelek Issei dapat mendapatkan para gadis cantik itu, pelet apa yang dia pakai! Dan jika sudah seperti ini aku akan terabaikan. Aku berjalan melewati mereka berempat yang tengah asik di dunianya masing-masing. Lihat! Mereka bahkan tak melihatku, seakan aku ini sedang memakai jubah ajaibnya Harry Potter yang dapat membuat aku hilang. Andai saja aku punya seorang gadis atau pacar, pasti aku tidak akan seperti ini.

Drrtt drrtt...

Ck, siapa sih yang sms pagi pagi gini. Aku mengambil hp dari saku celanaku, ku buka smsnya.

 _From: Konohamaru_

 _Naruto-nii aku ingin meminjam novel icha-icha paradise untuk referensiku._

Referensi? Apanya yang referensi! Bilang saja dia mau membacanya dan memamerkannya pada teman temannya. Keh... tak penting aku membalasnya. Aku kembali memasukan hpku kedalam saku. Sudah hampir masuk sekolah lebih baik aku bergegas aku tak ingin berurusan dengan gadis mata empat bermuka tembok dan para kroninya. Oh ya, aku bersekolah di Kuoh Akademi dulunya sih sekolah ini khusus perempuan tap-. Stop! Penjelasan seperti ini sudah banyak dijelaskan dific-fic lainnya. Intinya Akademi Kuoh sudah menjadi sekolah campuran.

Ah, aku sudah sampai. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat anak kecil berambut putih sedang berdiri sendiri di depan gerban sekolah. Tunggu! Itu bukan anak kecil tapi gadis remaja yang memiliki tubuh loli, dia...

Koneko

Salah satu siswi yang terkenal dengan keimutan dan tubuh lolinya dia juga merupakan maskot sekolah ini. Ugh, dia hampir mirip dengan Yuki-chan. Aku berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Koneko."

Aku menahan napasku saat dia mendongak dan menatapku dengan pandangan polos. Ugh, andai saja ada karung aku pasti akan memasukkannya kedalam karung lalu ku bawa pulang dan kujadikan dia budak sex ku. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat diriku panas.

"Muehehehe..."

"Senpai mesum."

Ohok! Kau menyakiti hatiku Koneko-chan. Ok aku memang mesum. Aku harus membahas topik lainnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Menunggu senpai."

"Oh.."

Eh! Menungguku? Mimpi apa aku semalam hingga ada seorang gadis loli yang imut menungguku.

"Menungguku?"

Aku memastikannya lagi siapa tau aku salah dengar.

"Umm."

"Kenapa menungguku?"

"Aku... tidak tau."

Sweatdrop

Alasan macam apa itu? Tapi dari pada itu aku senang ditunggui seorang gadis loli yang imut sepertimu Koneko.

"Naruto."

Suara itu, nada dingin nan datar itu tidak salah lagi itu pasti suara gadis bermata empat muka tembok dia Shitori Sona.

"Ka-kaichou."

Kenapa dia menghampiriku! Aku kan hari ini tidak telat. Kumohon menjauhlah.

"Hari ini aku datang tepat waktu jadi tak ada hukuman kan?"

Hatiku terasa was was saat tak ada jawaban dari Sona.

"Koneko apa yang kau lakukan?"

Aku dikacangin.

"Menurut Kaichou?."

Grepp!

A-apa! Koneko memegang tanganku. Apa kalian melihatnya! Koneko memegang tanganku! I-ini merupakan kemajuan yang bagus.

Sona menatap tajam kami. Oi! Bisa tidak kau hentika tatapanmu itu, kau membuat suasana yang tadi cerah menjadi mendung.

"Naruto."

"Iya Kaichou?"

"Besok kita kencan."

Ehhh!

.

.

TBC

.

.

Kebanyakan nganggur makanya gue lanjutin nulis ini cerita. Masih sama seperti kemarin cerita ini tetep aneh dan gaje. Yah secara keseluruhan cerita ini memang aneh. Kalau baca ya silahkan kalau enggak suka ya jangan dibaca, gampang bukan?


	3. Chapter 3

**Pertama gue sangat berterimakasih sudah mau mampir baca dan riview fict gak karuan ini. Gue juga senang ada yang muji kalau fict ini menarik, padahal gue gak bakat sama sekali menulis, pelajaran BI aja nilai gue anjlok dan juga cuma tamatan SMP doang. Shit! Kenapa gue malah curhat. So... happy reading!**

 **.**

•

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD bukan kepunyaan gue.**

 **Genre: Mungkin humor.**

 **Rate: T aja.**

 **Judul gak berubah kok.**

 **.**

•

Kencan? Kencan jika tidak salah adalah ajakan atau janji untuk bertemu yang kemudian berlanjut ketahap pendekatan dan berakhir pada cerita romansa. Mungkin untuk seorang cowok yang diajak cewek untuk kencan pasti dia senang dan mungkin juga bangga. Tapi... masalahnya disini berbeda. Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau diajak seorang cewek kencan, tapi saat mengatakannya sang cewek memasang wajah datar dengan sorotan mata yang tajam? Tidak tau bukan! Itulah yang kualami saat ini! Aku bahkan tak tau harus berkata apalagi, hanya muka bodoh dan mulut yang menganga lebar yang mungkin saat ini terpampang di wajahku. Otakku blank, bahkan aku sama sekali tak bisa berfikir. Apa yang barusan terjadi!

Sona...

Sona...

SONA! Mengajakku berkencan! MIMPI APA AKU SEMALAM!

Kenapa..

Kenapa, KENAPA TUHAN MEMBERIKAN COBAAN SEPERTI INI! Apa ini karma karena selama ini aku selalu berbuat nakal dan onar. Aku melihat Sona yang masih menatapku tajam. Tidak! TIDAK! Aku tidak mau berkencan denganmu.

"Ak-"

"Aku tak mau menerima penolakan N-A-M-I-K-A-Z-E."

Hiii... dia menyeramkan, jika seperti ini hanya anggukan saja yang dapat aku berikan. Aku tak berdaya jika harus dihadapkan wajah seramnya Sona.

"Bagus."

Bagus gundulmu! Kau memaksaku!

Sona melahkah mendekati tempatku dan Koneko. Dia berhenti tepat di samping Koneko.

"Satu kosong."

Walau Sona mengucapkannya dengan volume yang kecil tapi aku masih dapat mendengarnya karena jarak kami dekat. Apa maksudnya 'satu kosong'? Apa itu nomor sepatunya Sona?

Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau memang ada backgroud petir dan angin saat Sona dan Koneko saling bertatapan.

Sona kembali melihatku.

"Hari minggu jam 7 di taman kota, jangan terlambat!"

Aku langsung mengeluarkan ponsel dan menandai hari minggu, di situ aku menulis...

 _Kiamat!_

Setelah itu aku save. Saat aku mendongak aku sudah tak mendapati Sona lagi, sepertinya dia sudah pergi. Syukurlah...

Aku menunduk dan mendapati Koneko yang masih berdiri didepanku. Ah, aku hampir melupakannya. Aku nyengir lebar kearahnya namun dia hanya menatapku datar. Aku jadi gugup sendiri.

"Kone-"

Krakk!

"Huwaaa! Kakiku.. KAKIKU!"

Aku meloncat-loncat sambil memegang kakiku yang tadinya diinjak Koneko. Sumpah! Injakan Koneko benar-benar menyakitkan bahkan aku merasa mungkin ada tulang jariku yang patah.

"Kenapa kau menginjak kakiku?"

Masih dengan pandangan datarnya Koneko melihatku.

"Bodo."

Setelah itu dia pergi meninggalkan aku yang melongo.

"Kenapa... kenapa... KENAPA HARI INI AKU KENA SIAL!"

Perhatianku teralih pada dua siswi yang tengah berjalan dan sedang ngobrol asik seakan tidak melihatku.

"Sore ini ada kegiatan klub seni kan?"

"Iya, aku hampir saja lupa. Untung kau ingatkan."

"Kau juga harus ingat hari ini ada ulangan fisika."

Jderrr..!

TIDAKK!

.

•

Muahahahaa! Aku merasa ingin loncat- loncat kegirangan saat tiba-tiba saja ulangan fisika dibatalkan karena ada rapat sekolah mendadak. Aku nyengir kearah Issei dan memberikan satu jempol. Issei balas nyengir dan mengacungkan dua jempol.

"..dan untuk gantinya."

Guru yang masih berdiri di depan kelas itu kembali melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Saya memberikan 20 soal untuk PR dan hari senin sudah harus dikumpulkan."

""Huuu!"

Hampir semua murid riuh tak setuju tentunya aku juga. Siapa juga yang mau mengerjakan PR dihari yang harusnya buat libur. Ini yang aku benci dari sekolah walaupun para guru bilang hari minggu adalah hari libur tapi mereka malah memberikan tugas untuk dikerjakan di rumah, ini namanya kami para murid di bodohi!

Guru mulai menulis soal dipapan tulis, walaupun enggan tapi aku tetap menulis soal tersebut di buku.

"Psst.."

Aku menoleh pada Issei yang duduk di sampingku.

"Apa besok kau bisa menemaniku membeli majalah Tsunade Senju edisi terbaru?"

Hmm, tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Besok minggu kan tidak ada jadwal apapun...

 _'Hari minggu di taman kota jam 7, jangan telat!'_

Astaga, hampir saja aku lupa! Bisa jadi perkedel jika aku sampai tidak datang. Membayangkannya saja membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Oi Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja?"

"A-ah, sepertinya aku tidak bisa Issei."

"Kenapa?"

Apa aku harus memberi tahu Issei? Hmm... tak apa lah.

"Aku ada kencan."

Issei menatapku dengan pandangan shock berat dia menunjuk wajahku dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"K-kau kencan!"

Oh ayoalah, memangnya kenapa jika aku mau berkencan? Dan jangan berteriak seperti itu kampret, kau membuat hampir seluruh kelas menatap kita.

"Hyudou-kun, bisa tidak jangan berteriak saat jam pelajaran."

"A-ah maafkan aku sensei."

Dengan cengar cengir tak jelas Issei berdiri dan membungkuk meminta maaf. Dia lalu kembali duduk dan menatapku dengan pandangan intimidasi.

"Kau harus menjelaskannya nanti saat jam istirahat."

Astaga, sepertinya hari ini akan terasa panjang.

.

•

Aku menatap Sona yang kini tengah makan dengan gaya yang sangat anggun. Dia mendongak dan menatapku dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Senyum tulus tanpa menyembunyikan apapun.

Aku terpaku pada senyum Sona, otakku terasa kosong dan hatiku berdesir hangat. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum. Aku tak menyangka kencan denga Sona tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan, aku benar-benar sangat beruntung.

"Ne Naruto-kun, apa kau mau aku suapi?"

Aku mengerjap. Disuapi? Oleh Sona lagi? Apa aku sedang mimpi?

"Kau memang sedang mimpi bodoh!"

Plakk!

Aku mengerjap dan menatap sekelilingku. Heh.. ternyata cuma mimpi saja ya. Aku mengelus pipiku, walaupun hanya mimpi tapi entah kenapa tamparannya terasa nyata. Eh! Kok sudah sepi ya? Aku mengeluarkan hpku dari saku. Ck! pantas saja, sudah jam 3 ternyata. Kenapa Issei tadi tak membangunkanku! Sialan!

Aku mengambil tasku yang berada di bangku dan segera melesat keluar sekolah. Langkahku terhenti saat melihat Issei yang tengah berjalan bersama Kiba siswa yang sangat populer di sekolah ini. Aku heran, bagaimana caranya Issei bisa bergaul dengan orang orang yang populer di sekolah ini padahal kalau melihat sifat Issei yang buruk dan juga mesum bukanlah hal yang menguntungkan untuk menjadi teman Issei. Tapi apa yang kita nilai salah belum tentu sama dengan penilaian orang lain bukan? Mungkin banyak orang yang menilai Issei adalah pribadi yang buruk dan patut untuk dijauhi, tapi jika kau dekat dengannya kau akan tau bagaimana kebaikan seorang Hyudou Issei. Aku yang sudah hidup lebih dari 8 tahun bersamanya jadi tau segalanya tentang Issei. Kenapa aku jadi membahas Issei?

"Ketiduran lagi Namikaze-kun?"

Eh! Aku menoleh dan mendapati Murayama yang tengah berjalan menujuku.

"Murayama-san."

Ishihara Murayama, sebenarnya sih dia gadis yang cukup cantik dia juga sedikit terkenal di kalangan siswa sekolah ini. Oh ya, dia juga merupakan pemimpin dari klub Kendo. Ah... aku masih ingat waktu pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, bukan kenangan yang indah sih. Waktu itu aku ingin mendaftarkan diri di klub Kendo mengingat saat SMP aku juga pernah mengikuti klub Kendo dan seenak jidatku aku menantang ketua klub Kendo dan ternyata lawanku Murayama-san. Waktu itu aku tertawa terbahak-bahak dan meremehkannya. Tapi saat dia sudah memegang pedang bambu aku langsung kalah hanya dengan satu jurus, sungguh sangat memalukan.

"Kau harus bisa mengurangi kebiasaan burukmu itu Namikaze-kun."

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat Murayama kembali berbicara.

"Yah... bagaimana lagi, aku tadi sangat ngantuk."

Aku mengusap tengkukku suatu kebiasaan yang kulakukan jika gugup. Dia menggeleng sebentar.

"Oh ya, apa kau tidak mendaftar lagi ke klub Kendo?"

"Selepas kejadian itu aku jadi malu jika harus ke klub Kendo. Hehehe.."

Yah.. siapa yang tak akan malu jika mengingat kejadian saat itu, apa lagi disaksikan oleh hampir semua anggota klub Kendo.

"Tak perlu malu Namikaze-kun. Aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu."

Ya, mungkin kau sudah melupakannya tapi tidak dengan anggota klub kendo lainnya.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong kau dari mana?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat Namikaze-kun, aku habis dari klub Kendo."

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan kami berdua berjalan pulang bersama. Dalam perjalanan pulang pikiranku melayang mengenai kencan besok. Besok apa yang harus kulakukan ya?

Bruk!

Karena melamun terlalu lama aku sampai tak sadar jika Murayama berhenti dan aku tak sengaja menabraknya.

"Kalau jalan jangan melamun Namikaze-kun. Bagaimana jika yang kau tabrak adalah bis?"

Tentunya aku akan mati.

"Hehehee... maaf."

"Tak apa, sepertinya kita berpisah disini Namikaze-kun."

Aku mengangguk.

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa lagi Namikaze-kun."

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi Murayama-san."

Kami berdua lalu berpisah dan pulang kerumah masing-masing. Hah... aku ingin minum jus jeruk jika sampai rumah nanti.

.

•

TBC

.

•

Chapter3 selesai!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah... lama juga ya gak up, tapi bagaimana lagi... pekerjaan lebih menuntut maunya gue selesain tu pekerjaan dalam satu hari tapi setiap udah selesai pasti ada kerjaan lainnya. Emang repot ya kalau sudah punya pekerjaan. Ok dari pada membahas pekerjaan gue yang gak begitu penting, mending kalian baca lanjutan cerita ini. Dan... oh ya... chap ini bukan Naruto yang POV tapi Sona. Yah... ide ini gue dapat dari salah satu reader. Thanks for your idea reader! (Cielah pake bahasa inggris segala.)**

 **.**

•

 **Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD milik MK &II.**

 **Genre: Mungkin humor dan sedikit romance.**

 **Rate: T+++**

 **Judul? Masih sama...**

 **.**

•

Seharusnya ini bagus. Aku menatap pantulan diriku yang berada dicermin. Ah sial! Kenapa juga aku harus repot-repot dandan untuk kencan dengan pirang mesum itu!

Dan...

KENAPA JUGA AKU KEMARIN MENGAJAKNYA BERKENCAN! Mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku menyesali perbuatanku kemarin. Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Hmm... tapi sebelum itu...

Perkenalkan namaku Sona Sitri anak kedua dari keluarga Sitri saat ini. Aku memiliki seorang kakak, INGAT! 'Seorang' bukan 'iblis'. Namanya Serafal Sitri kami berdua hanya terpaut usia 4 tahun saja dan kini dia menjalani kuliah di luar negeri lebih tepatnya Amerika. Sedangkan aku masih duduk dibangku sekolah SMA. Keluarga Sitri merupakan keluarga yang cukup terkenal dan dihormati di jepang karena kami 'keluarga Sitri.' Adalah inti dari pertahanan negara jepang. Kenapa begitu? Oh, sekedar informasi keluarga kami adalah pencetus pembuatan chip pintar untuk kebutuhan militer di negara ini. Chip buatan kami biasanya dioprasikan pada robot ataupun pesawat tempur. Tapi jika membahas hal itu lebih dalam lagi akan panjang nantinya. Karena...

...itu hanya bohong belaka.

Aku hanya seorang anak dari keluarga yang cukup mampu. Ayahku bekerja sebagai Manager di perusahan Gremory dan ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga saja. Oh, aku hampir lupa... dan kakakku sudah menikah dengan seorang pria bernama Sairaog dan kini dia tinggal di rumah suaminya.

Kenapa di sekolah aku terkenal dengan nama Sona Shitori? Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, tiba-tiba saja mereka menyebutku seperti itu tapi aku sih cuek aja, toh itu tidak berpengaruh padaku.

Tit.. tit.. tit...

Eh! Bunyi apa itu? Aku mengacak-acak baju yang berserakan diatas kasurku untuk mencari tau asal bunyi tadi.

Aha!

 _Pengingat_

 _Kencan, ditaman jam 7._

Sial! Sudah jam setengah tujuh. Aku harus segera bersiap-siap.

Pakaian? Oke.

Rambut? Oke.

Kacamata? Sudah.

Lipstick? Err... kurasa tidak perlu.

Semua sudah siap, saatnya berangkat! Aku membuka pintu kamar dan hendak keluar, tapi sebelum keluar aku menengok kedalam kamar lagi dan aku melihat tumpukkan baju yang menggunung di atas kasurku. Ahahahaa... sepertinya aku tadi terlalu berlebihan deh saat memilih baju. Tapi... nanti saja lah aku beresin, sekarang yang penting aku harus sampai di taman.

"Sona mau kemana kamu, kok pagi-pagi begini sudah rapi?"

Ibu kau hampir saja mengagetkanku.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan." Jawabku singkat.

"Dengan pacar?"

Ibu! Jangan campuri privasi anakmu ini.

"Hanya teman saja Kaa-san."

Ya! Hanya teman saja kok tidak lebih.

"Oh.. baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan seperti kakakmu yang sudah menikah diusia muda. Kamu harus sekolah dengan benar dan rajin jangan mikirin pacaran dulu dan kamu bla...bla...bla..."

Ibu, kau terlalu banyak bicara. Kan sudah ku bilang hanya teman saja. Kalau sudah begini pasti lama selesainya.

"Aku berangkat."

Aku segera nyelonong pergi meninggalkan ibuku yang masih saja terus mengoceh.

"Sona, Kaa-san belum selesai bicara!'

Maaf ibu, Sona ada janji dengan orang dan aku tak bisa menghabiskan waktuku untuk mendengarkan ceramah ibu yang pastinya tidak ada habisnya. Aku segera membuka pintu depan dan langsung keluar rumah.

Suara kicau burung dan mesin mobil yang sedang berlalu lalang langsung menyambut gendang telingaku. Aku menarik napas dalam dan menghirup udara pagi ini yang terasa segar.

Uhuk!

Sialan! Kenapa ada mobil berhenti tepat di depanku saat aku sedang menikmati udara pagi ini.

"Taksi nona?"

Emm.. bagaimana ya? Jika aku naik taksi mungkin aku sampai di taman akan lebih cepat, tapi biaya untuk bayar taksikan lumayan mahal.

"Bagaimana nona?"

Hmm... sekali-kali tidak masalah lah. Aku mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu belakang taksi dan segera duduk disana. Kalau ku ingat ini pertama kalinya aku naik taksi.

"Tujuan nona kemana?"

"Taman."

Sang sopir mengangguk dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. Ah... bagaimana ya kencan pertamaku nanti?

.

•

Jika tadi aku bilang semua sudah siap ternyata aku salah. AKU LUPA MEMBAWA DOMPET! Dan sekarang disinilah aku, di taman dengan ditemani oleh pak sopir taksi. Hei! Ini bukan cerita FTV dimana aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan sopir taksi!

"Nona, kapan temanmu datang? Aku sudah menunggu disini selama 15 menit dan sekarang sudah jam 7 lebih."

Oh ayolah pak, ini baru jam 7 lebih satu menit. Jadi kumohon sabar sedikit pak.

"Sebentar lagi juga samp-. Oh, itu dia pak teman saya."

Aku segera melambai kearah Naruto yang tengah menuju kearahku.

"Ahahahaa... maaf Kaichou aku sedikit terlambat."

Itu tidak penting Naruto yang terpenting adalah...

"Oh syukurlah kau sudah datang anak muda. Jumlah semuanya 50 ribu dan ditambah waktuku yang terbuang jadinya kau harus bayar total 100 ribu."

What! Apa sopir taksi ini mencoba memeras Naruto.

Naruto hanya melongo dan menatapku dengan mata mengedip-ngedip polos lalu beralih menatap supir taksi dengan ekspresi yang sama. Kegiatan itu dia lakukan berulang kali.

"Cepatlah anak muda."

"Tunggu! Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

Hehehee... kau pasti sangat bingungkan Naruto.

"Oh ayolah anak muda, pacarmu ini."

Aku bukan pacarnya! Dan jangan menunjukku seenak jidatmu pak sopir!

"Sudah naik taksiku dan dia tidak membayarku karena dompetnya tertinggal. Dan kau!"

Pak supir gantian menunjuk Naruto.

"Sebagai pacarnya harus membayarnya!"

Hei! Dia buakan pacarku!

"A-apa?"

Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan kaget dan shock luar biasa. Dia terlalu berlebihan dalam mengekspresikan perasaannya.

"Sudahlah, bayar dulu Naruto. Besok uangmu ku ganti."

Aku berucap pelan disamping telinga Naruto.

"Oi! Jangan abaikan aku anak muda. Cepat bayar ongkosnya dan kalian bisa pergi kencan secepatnya."

Untuk ukuran pria paruh baya sepertimu kau cukup cerewet pak supir.

"Hah... baik baik aku akan membayarnya."

Naruto mendekati pak supir dan mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya.

"Duitmu banyak juga anak muda."

"Oi! Jangan mengintip isi dompet orang lain!"

"Sudah cepat bayar, aku masih harus narik lagi nih."

"Iya iya. 100 ribukan?"

"Ya."

"Nih, kalau perlu ambil kembaliannya."

"Kembaliannya gundulmu, ini masih kurang!"

Astaga apa sih yang mereka lakukan.

"Nah ini baru pas."

"Kau benar-benar kejam untuk ukuran seorang supir."

"Oh ayolah, anak muda uangmu masih banyak itu lebih dari cukup untuk kencan. Oh! Bahkan untuk menyewa hotelpun cukup."

H-hei apa maksudnya itu?

Pletak!

"Dasar supir tua mesum! Sudah sana pergi kau!"

Ya ampun Naruto, jangan memukul kepala orang tua. Aku segera mendekati Naruto lalu menjewernya.

"A-duh! Kenapa Kaichou menjewerku!"

Aku menatap pak supir yang masih mengelus kepalanya.

"Maaf atas kelakuan teman saya pak."

Aku sedikit membungkuk dengan posisi masih menjewer Naruto.

"Ahahaha... tak apa nona."

Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu pak."

Aku berbalik dan segera pergi meninggalkan pak supir.

"Ya. Dan selamat bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu!"

Aku tak menghiraukannya dan terus berjalan.

"Oh, dan untukmu pemuda pirang. Kalau cari hotel yang murah saja!"

"APA KAU BILANG! SINI KAU PAK TUA MESUM BIAR AKU MENGHAJARMU!"

Astaga, dasar mereka ini. Aku semakin menarik kencang jeweranku pada telinga Naruto dan membawanya menjauh. Ini sungguh memalukan...

.

•

"Aduh... telingaku benar-benar sakit. Kau kejam Kaichou."

Itu karena ulahmu sendiri bodoh. Kini kami berdua duduk disalah satu bangku taman setelah insiden kecil tadi. Kulihat Naruto masih mengelus telinganya yang memerah karena bekas jeweranku. Hah... aku tak tau kenapa kemarin aku mengajaknya kencan, hal itu spontan saja keluar dari mulutku.

Naruto...

Hmm... aku tak tau awal mula bagaimana aku bisa dekat dengannya seperti ini. Dulu hubungan kami hanya sebatas pembuat onar dan penghukum. Naruto sebagai pembuat onar sedangkan aku sebagai hakim yang menjatuhi dia hukuman akibat kenakalannya. Hal itu terus terulang beberapa kali, hingga hal itu sudah seperti kebiasanku sehari-hari dalam sekolah. Karena saking biasanya kadang aku berharap Naruto selalu berbuat onar agar aku bisa menghukumnya. Tapi semenjak semester dua tahun ini dia jarang melakukan keonaran lagi, seharusnya hal itu meringankan tugasku, tapi semakin lama aku bosan sendiri dan berharap Naruto melakukan keonaran lagi. Aku jadi merindukan saat aku dan Naruto menhabiskan waktu bersama...

Eh! Apa yang kupikirkan!

"Emm... Kaichou, apa yang akan kita lakukan selanjutnya?"

Kau ini seorang cowok Naruto! Seharusnya kau yang memikirkannya bukan aku.

"Ekhm. Sepertinya kita harus mencari sarapan terlebih dahulu." Usulku.

"Ide bagus! Kalau begitu ayo ke Ichiraku ramen!"

Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih duduk bangku taman. Hei! Cowok macam apa yang meninggalkan teman kencannya!

Ah sudahlah, apa yang bisa ku harapkan dari cowok bodoh dan mesum sepertinya itu? Tidak ada...

.

•

TBC

.

•

Dan cerita berakhir. Maaf tidak bisa bikin word yang panjang, kemampuan gue menulis sudah mentok disini kalaupun gue paksaain tambahin wordnya ntar yang ada ceritanya malah semakin buruk. Gue cuma berusaha sampai batas kemampuan gue. Jangan berharap fict ini sering up, karena gue gak nentu nulisnya kapan. Dan terima kasih sudah membaca fict ini.


	5. Chapter 5

Nah.. jangan protes dulu karena up gue lama. Kan gue sudah bilang dichap kemarin bahwa gue gak akan sering up. Kali ini gue gak bertele-tele lagi, langsung saja kecerita.

Disclaimer: MK&II

Genre: humor dan sedikit romance.

Rate: T

.

.

.

Sona menjepit mie ramen dengan sumpitnya, dia lalu sedikit menggulungnya dan memakannya dengan perlahan. Gayanya begitu anggun bak seorang konglomerat yang sedang menikmati makanan termahal didunia ini.

Slurp...

Aku menyedot jus jerukku yang kini sudah hampir habis. Mataku menatap sedikit bosan pada Sona yang masih makan ramen. Oh ayolah, ini sudah hampir 19 menit aku menunggunya selesai makan. Aku bahkan sudah menghabiskan ramenku 10 menit yang lalu. Ingin rasanya aku melenguh panjang dan berteriak. Apa kencan itu seperti ini? Tapi saat aku menyaksikan FTV kencan itu tidak seperti ini. Biasanya kencan itu berhubungan dengan hal hal yang romantis dan juga menyenangkan. Mingkin aku terlalu banyak menonton FTV, Ck! Aku harus sedikit mengurangi menonton FTV. Sambil menunggu mungkin enaknya main game aja. Hmm... sudah lama aku tidak membuka COC, lagi pula aku malas memainkannya karena sering kalah. Lalu aku klik icon COC dan menunggu beberapa detik loading. Setelah loading selesai kini terlihatlah desaku yang kini banyak ditumbuhi oleh pohon dan jamur disitu juga ada gems box. Oh yeah gems box! Aku segera mengambil gems box tersebut dan juga mengumpulkan emas dan elixsir. Hmm... sudah hampir lima bulan aku berada di TH7 ini, lebih baik aku menaikannya keTH8 saja mengingat semuanya sudah max. Apa lagi ya? Hmm... defense log! Aku mengklik icon seperti surat dan melihat semua serangan musuh. Yeah, semuanya berhasil membobol pertahanku. Sudah kubilang aku tidak terlalu pandai bermain game ini.

"Naruto apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Main game."

Jawabku singkat dan masih fokus pada smartphone yang kini kupegang. Aku harus membalas mereka yang telah menyerang desaku, ya! Aku harus membalas mereka! Mereka telah berani menyerangku, sekarang rasakanlah pembalasanku hahaha! GIWIWA kurasa strategi ini cukup bagus, tapi naga harusnya lebih bagus lagi. Ah persetan! Yang penting aku membalas mereka.

"Naruto."

"Tunggu sebentar."

Jawabku singkat dan masih fokus pada game. Sial! Kenapa semuanya memiliki shield sih. Aku terus menyentuh tulisan 'Revenge' hingga akhirnya ada salah satu yang terbuka. Senyum mengembang diwajahku. Lawanku kali ini benar-benar mudah TH9 yang masih prematur bahkan defense masih level satu semua, ini sih pake barcher doang bisa menang, CCnya juga kosong lagi, ini keberuntunganku!

"Naruto."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi."

Hahaha! Kali ini aku akan menang!

.

.

.

P.o.v Sona.

Ck, apa sih yang dilakukan pirang bodoh itu! Bisa-bisanya dia mengabaikan pasangan kencannya seperti ini.

"Naruto."

Aku kembali memanggilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Jawabnya singkat tanpa melihatku, dia masih fokus pada smartphonenya. Wajahnya terlihat serius dan kadang dia juga menyeringai. Aku jadi penasaran game apa yang dia mainkan. Ingin rasanya aku berjalan dan berdiri dibelakang tubuh Naruto sambil menonton game yang dimainkan Naruto. Tidak tidak... aku Sona Sitri tak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti.

Srekkk

Naruto berdiri masih dengan menatap smartphonenya wajahnya terlihat gelisah. Sekarang dia kenapa lagi?

"Sial!"

Dia mengumpat dan mondar mandir di dekat meja makan kami. Apa sampai segitunya hanya karena sebuah game?

"Nar-"

"Padahal aku baru menurunkan satu wall breaker. Kenapa jaringan disini buruk sekali!"

"Nar-"

"Ayo ayo! Jangan menyambungkan terus!"

"Naru-"

"Sialan koneksi malah putus!"

Oke, kesabaranku sudah habis tak pernah ada dalam kamus hidupku yang berani memotong perkataanku dan Naruto sudah berani memotong perkataanku beberapa kali dalam waktu kurang lima menit. Dia benar-benar memecahkan rekor dan mencoreng kamus hidupku. Aku berdiri dan mendekati Naruto yang masih mengumpat pada smartphonenya. Perlu kucatat, Naruto teman kencan yang buruk.

Tarik napas yang dalam Sona, siapkan kemampuanmu yang terbaik. Yosh! Aku sudah siap.

Buagh!

Aku memukul kepala Naruto dengan begitu keras hingga membuatnya menunduk sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Cepat bayar makanan kita. Aku menunggumu di luar."

Aku berlalu meninggalkannya, astaga ini kencan yang benar-benar buruk.

.

.

.

P.O.V Naruto.

Aduh... kepalaku terasa sangat nyeri. Apa dia berniat membuat kepalaku gegar otak, pukulannya bukan main kuatnya. Dan dia meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku kembali melihat smartphoneku, kayaknya nanti saja deh aku lanjutin mainnya dan lebih baik aku segera membayar ramen tadi.

"Paman, berapa semuanya?"

"Semua 20 ribu."

Aku segera mengeluarkan dompet dan mengambil beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini uangnya paman."

"Eh Naruto, apa gadis tadi pacarmu?"

Aku menggeleng menyanggah pernyataan paman Teuchi.

"Dia itu wanita iblis." Bisikku.

Ya, Sona adalah wanita berjiwa iblis.

"Kenapa kau menyebutnya seperti itu?"

Paman Teuchi juga ikut berbisik.

"Dia wanita yang punya kepribadian kelam."

Paman Teuchi nampak begitu penasaran.

"Mem-"

"Naruto, kenapa kau lama sekali?"

Tubuhku menegang, dengan gerakan patah-patah aku menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sona yang kini berdiri dibelakangku dengan dua tangan yang dia sedikapkan dibawah dadanya, matanya menatapku tajam. Huwaaa... apa dia mendengar apa yang aku ucapkan tadi? Mati aku!

"Ka-kaichou."

Kenapa aku jadi gagap seperti ini!

"Kau sudah membayarnya?"

"Su-sudah."

Sial, kenapa aku masih gagap saja.

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi."

Sona langsung menariku keluar dari kedai ramen. Sebelum sepenuhnya keluar kedai aku melihat paman Teuchi mengacungkan jempolnya kearahku dan berbicara tanpa suara 'Selamat berjuang.'

Skip time. ..

"Sekarang kemana lagi ya?"

Tanyaku pada Sona yang tengah berjalan disampingku. Ya saat ini kami tengah berjalan ditrotoar tanpa arah dan tujuan yang jelas setelah keluar dari kedai ramen tadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ketempat pemandian umum?"

Usulku, yah mengingat tadi pagi aku belum mandi hehehe... Apa? Aku bukannya orang jorok, hanya saja aku orang yang kurang menjaga kebersihan. Lagian tadi pagi aku buru-buru dan tidak sempat mandi salahkan saja jam alarmku yang tiba-tiba habis baterainya. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mencuci mukaku.

"Tidak."

Pupus sudah harapanku untuk mandi pagi hari ini.

"Lalu kemana kita selanjutnya?"

Tanyaku lagi. Sona tiba-tiba menghentikan jalannya dan menatapku tajam. Hiii... jangan menatapku seperti itu!

"Hah.."

Dia menghela napas, pandangannya padaku melunak. Beberapa detik dia memandangku dan sebuah senyum kecil tercipta diwajahnya, seyum yang terlihat... dipaksakan. Entahlah aku juga tidak tau, aku tidak pandai membaca ekspresi orang.

"Sepertinya kita akhiri saja kencan ini."

Eh! Kencannya berakhir? Yesss...! Jika kencannya berakhir maka aku akan bebas dan bisa menemani Issei membeli majalah Tsunade Senju. Emm... tapi kenapa Sona mengakhiri kencan ini ya?

"Emm... Kaichou. Kenapa kencannya diakhiri?"

Masih dengan senyum kecilnya Sona berkata.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menikmati kencan ini."

Dan aku menangkap nada kekecewaan dari suaranya yang datar itu.

"Lagi pula masih ada tugas OSIS yang menumpuk."

Kenapa wajahmu jadi murung seperti itu?

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai jumpa di sekolah."

Dia lalu berjalan melewatiku yang masih berdiri mematung. Kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah sih? Aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku berbalik dan melihat Sona yang semakin menjauh dari pandanganku. Ah, biarlah..

Aku kembali berbalik dan berniat pulang. Tapi... aku kembali menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sona yang semakin jauh. Ck! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku! Kenapa aku merasa benar-benar bersalah disini? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku bingung!

Pulang, tidak, pulang, tidak...

Aku menghitung dengan sepuluh jariku dan setelah berakhir di jari yang kesepuluh yang kudapat adalah 'tidak'.

Aku pasti sudah gila. Aku berlari mengejar Sona yang semakin menjauh dan ku lihat dia memasuki sebuah gang.

"Hah.. hah.. hah..."

Aku berhenti sejenak dan menormalkan napasku. Hell aku tak pernah berlari seperti ini di pagi hari dan kini aku dibuat berlari hanya karena seorang gadis. Aku menarik napasku dalam dan kembali mengejar Sona. Aku memasuki gang yang dimasuki Sona tadi dan kulihat Sona ada di depan sana tak jauh dariku. Laju lariku semakin kupercepat hingga aku berhasil menyusulnya, aku menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Hei!"

Dia nampak kaget dan segera berbalik. Aku menunduk sambil mengatur napasku yang masih memburu. Ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Naruto, ap-"

Aku memberi dia isyarat untuk diam. Biarkan aku menormalkan napasku telebih dahulu Sona. Setelah napasku normal kembali aku menatapnya dengan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan kencan kita."

Aku pasti sudah gila karena sudah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu. Sona menatapku kaget.

"Tapi.."

"Sudahlah, aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi dan kau pasti senang nantinya."

Ucapku memotong perkataannya. Sona masih diam membisu dan menatapku.

"Kau tidak bohong kan?"

Dia nampak ragu dengan ucapanku dan itu membuatku kesal.

"Sudahlah, ayo ikut aku."

Aku menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya pergi. Ini keputusan tergila yang pernah ku ambil dan sepertinya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang sangaaatt panjang.

.

.

.

Malam telah tiba menutupi kota Kuoh ini, samar-samar sang rembulan mengintip malu-malu dari balik awan. Saat ini aku tengah berjalan seorang diri setelah mengantar pulang Sona terlebih dahulu tadinya. Mobil dan motor silih berganti melewati jalan. Hah... ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan dan sepertinya aku harus mulai mengumpulkan uang lagi mengingat uangku tadi banyak ku habiskan untuk kencan tadi.

Aku masih ingat tadi bagaimana Sona begitu senangnya ku ajak kesebuah wahana bermain. Jika kupikir-pikir Sona gadis yang cukup cantik dan aku baru tau dibalik sikapnya yang datar dan dingin ternyata dia memiliki kepribadian yang periang. Aku jadi suka padanya.. Eh! Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto! Mana mungkin kau menyukai gadis iblis sepertinya. Hah... mungkin aku kurang minum makanya pikiranku jadi ngelantur begini.

Aku berhenti disalah satu Alfamart untuk membeli minuman. Ku dorong pintu masuknya dan hal pertama yang kurasakan adalah hawa sejuk dari AC disini. Aku langsung menuju ketempat minuman dan mengambil sebotol minuman dengan rasa jeruk, rasa yang sangat kusukai. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju tempat kasir.

Aku berdiri mengantri menunggu giliranku.

Ping!

Aku mengeluarkan smartphone dari saku ku karena ada sebuah BBM yang masuk. Dan setelah ku buka ternyata isinya hanya BC doang. Sial, aku kira dari cewek.

"Tuan."

Ah aku DC aja nih orang, ganggu aja.

"Tuan."

Eh, aku mendongak menatap kasir yang memanggilku dan aku membisu dibuatnya. Wajah putih yang sempurna, rambut pirang yang tergerai indah dan mata yang hampir mirip dengan milikku. A... di-dia seperti seorang malaikat.

"Tuan, anda membuat antrian semakin panjang."

"Pin BB."

Eh, apa yang aku ucapkan!

"Maaf?"

Dia menatapku heran, aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan tersenyum kaku padanya. Aku lalu menyerahkan sebotol minuman yang ku ambil tadi.

Dia lalu mengambilnya dan mengecek harganya. Aku melihat tag name yang berada di dadanya, Gabriel bahkan namanya seperti malaikat. Apa dia malaikat yang baru turun dari langit? Pikiranku ngelantur lagi.

"Harganya 5 ribu."

Aku mengeluarkan dompet dan membayarnya.

"Terima kasih, lain kali datang belanja lagi ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Ugh... rasanya aku ingin meleleh saja hanya dengan melihat senyummu. Aku berjalan menjauhi tempat kasir dan hendak keluar dari Alfamart. Sekilas aku melihat Gabriel dan dia juga membalas melihatku. Wajahku memanas dengan buru-buru aku keluar dari alfamart bahkan aku hampir terjatuh kesandung pintu.

Setelah sampai di luar Alfamart aku bernapas lega. Tadi dia membalas pandanganku, ini bagus! Aku membuka tutup botol minuman yang tadi kubeli dan minum isinya. Rasa jeruk langsung menyegarkan tubuhku. Namanya Gabriel ya... yosh! Aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya!

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Dan cerita berakhir, gue seneng dengan Review dan saran dari kalian. Maaf ya gue gak bisa balas review kalian. Peace bro...

Nah untuk pair belum gue tentuin, harem? Gue juga belum nentuin tuh. Tapi yang jelas disini menceritakan kisah seorang jomblo yang sedang menjalani masa remajanya yang diselingi romance seperti remaja pada umumnya. Nah gue juga bingung mau mendeskripsikan seperti apa kehidupan anak SMA, karena gue cuma lulusan SMP dan nggak pernah ngerasain jadi anak SMA. Jadi jika ada salah harap maklum ya...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto dan HS DxD bukan kepunyaanku.

Genre: Humor & friendship.

Rate: T

.

.

.

Entah kenapa hari-hari yang ku lalui selalu diawali dengan kesialan. Setelah kemarin aku kencan dengan Sona seharian penuh, aku melupakan hal penting dan karena kelalaian ku itu aku harus berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Aku berjalan buru-buru menuju sekolah bahkan aku tak menunggu Issei dan Asia. Misiku hari ini adalah mendapatkan contekan. Ya! Misi ini adalah misi rank SS hidupku di pertaruhkan dalam misi hari ini. Kalian tau apa yang aku lupakan? TUGAS FISIKA DAN ITU HARUS DIKUMPULKAN HARI INI, **HARI INI!** Dan sialnya Issei tak mau membantuku karena aku kemarin tidak menemaninya membeli majalah Tsunade Senju limited edition, lalu Asia? Jangan ditanya lagi dia sudah dimanipulasi Issei hingga dia tidak mau membantuku.

Gerbang sekolah sudah terlihat semakin dekat disana juga sudah terlihat beberapa anggota OSIS yang berdiri disamping gerbang sedang mengobrol. Aku juga melihat Sona di sana. Aku semakin mempercepat langkahku dan segera memasuki Sekolah. Karena terburu-buru aku tanpa sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf." Ucapku.

Aku membantu orang tersebut berdiri.

"Eh, Murayama-senpai."

"Naruto-san? Tumben pagi-pagi sudah berangkat sekolah."

Hahaha, emang salah ya jika aku berangkat pagi. Yah~ jika tidak ada PR mungkin aku juga gak akan berangkat sepagi ini sih.

"Hehehe.. ada susuatu yang harus ku kerjakan." Aku mencoba memberi alasan yang logis walaupun malah terdengar ambigu sih.

"Lupa mengerjakan PR ya?"

Jleb!

Rasanya ada pisau tajam yang menusuk dadaku. Apa wajahku terlihat seperti orang benar-benar lupa mengerjakan PR, hingga dia tau.

"Hehehe... kau benar Murayama-senpai." Aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku suatu hal yang ku lakukan jika gugup, ini benar-benar memalukan.

Murayama tersenyum kecil, membuatku semakin bertambah malu. "Memang PR apa Naruto-san?"

"Uhmm fisika." Jawabku malu.

Dia lalu melihat jam di tangannya. "Baru jam enam masih ada satu jam setengah sebelum bel masuk." Dia lalu melihatku. "Jika kau mau aku bisa membantumu mengerjakannya."

Sring!

Rasanya aku melihat malaikat yang baru turun dari surga di pagi hari yang mendung ini. Aku menatap Murayama dengan mata yang berbinar, mungkin ini terlihat menjijikan tapi aku tak peduli.

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku penuh harap.

Murayama tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk membuat senyum yang berada di wajahku semakin lebar.

"Terima kasih Murayama-senpai." Aku menunduk, sungguh hari ini aku sangat tertolong. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus mentraktir Murayama nanti saat jam istirahat.

"Kalau begitu kita ke kelasku saja Naruto-"

"Kurasa hal itu tidak perlu Murayama-san, karena Namikaze-san akan menyelesaikan hukumannya di ruang OSIS terlebih dahulu."

Jantungku terasa mau copot saat mendengar suara datar yang kemarin sudah menghantuiku seharian penuh.

"Son- ah, maksudku Kaichou!" Aku langsung mengubah panggilanku saat Sona memberikan tatapan tajam padaku. Yah~ sepertinya dia tidak suka ku panggil dengan namanya. "Apa yang Kaichou lakukan disini?" Sungguh ini pertanyaan terbodoh yang dapat ku pikirkan.

"Menurutmu apa Namikaze-san?" Dia mebenarkan letak kaca matanya yang melorot.

"Mungkin mengajakku kencan lagi." Jawabku asal. Sekilas aku melihat tangan Sona yang memengan kaca matanya sedikit terpeleset dan malah menyebabkan posisi kaca matanya miring.

"Pftt." Murayama terlihat sedang menahan tawanya. Apa ada yang lucu dari ucapanku?

"Bo-bodoh mana mungkin a-aku mengajakmu ke-kencan." Wajahnya memerah. Hell yeah! Sepertinya aku telah membuat Sona marah.

"Aku tak menyangka orang disiplin sepertimu menyukai Naruto-san, Kaichou." Itu Murayama yang berbicara.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai si bodoh itu."

Aku juga tidak menyukaimu Sona, ucapku dalam hati. Mungkin kemarin kau mengajakku kencan karena khilaf?

"Jadi jika ada yang memilikinya tidak apa-apa kan?"

Entah apa yang dibicarakan Murayama, aku sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Tentu." Jawaban Sona yakin.

"Jadi bolehkan jika aku yang memilikinya?" Dan aku melihat Murayama tersenyum. Ugh.. di balik wajahnya yang terlihat dewasa Murayama juga memiliki sisi yang imut.

"Ten-tentu?" Jawaban Sona terdengar ragu.

"Kalo begitu ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya Naruto-" Murayama menjeda ucapannya. "-kun."

Blush.

Wajahku memerah saat Murayama tersenyum manis padaku dan... apa-apaan dengan perubahan Suffix panggilannya itu? Tapi tidak apa-apa sih.

"Y-ya." Otakku terlalu lemot untuk memikirkan perubahan drastis yang terjadi ini dan aku hanya menurut saat tanganku ditarik oleh Murayama.

"He-hei! Namikaze-san harus menjalankan hukumannya!" Teriak Sona namun di abaikan oleh Murayama yang menarikku semakin jauh dari Sona dan entah kenapa aku punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

.

.

.

.

Teett.. teett.. teett!

Aku meregangkan ototku yang terasa pegal setelah melewati beberapa jam pelajaran yang terasa sangat membosankan. Aku melirik kedepan melihat Issei, Motohama dan Matsuda yang terlihat sedang merundingkan sesuatu.

"Hah.."

Aku menghela napas dan menelungkupkan kepalaku diantara kedua tanganku yang kulipat. Rasanya hari ini aku benar-benar malas untuk bergerak. Berangkat pagi, lupa mengerjakan PR, di hukum karena lupa membawa baju olah raga di pelajaran olah raga rasanya hari ini adalah hari terburukku.

"Hah.." Kembali aku menghela napas.

"Oi Naruto kau mau bergabung dengan kami tidak?"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat Issei cs.

"Tidak." Jawabku singkat. "Pastikan kau membawakanku 'oleh-oleh' yang bagus." Tentu kalian sudah tau 'oleh-oleh' seperti apa yang ku maksud kan?

"Hohoho... Kau tenang saja, kami adalah ahlinya." Ucap Motohama bangga sambil mengangkat sebuah kamera kecil di tangan kirinya.

Aku tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolku, sebenarnya aku juga ingin ikut mereka dalam menjalanlan 'misi mulia' itu, namun mengingat tubuhku yang terasa lelah, letih dan lunglai ini aku tak mau ambil resiko. Yah... mengingat jika 'misi mulia' ini gagal maka taruhannya adalah nyawa, terdengar berlebihan memang.

"Kalo begitu kami pergi dulu." Ucap Issei yang kemudian keluar kelas diikuti oleh Motohama dan Matsuda.

"Hah..." Aku kembali menelungkupkan kepalaku lagi. "Aku ingin makan ramen." Gumamku pelan.

Kryuk~

Ugh, aku laparrr..! Kenapa juga tadi pagi aku tidak sarapan. Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap sekitar terlihat beberapa siswa yang masih di dalam kelas.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku ke kantin."

Bergumam pelan, aku berdiri dan meregangkan tubuhku yang terasa sangggattt pegal. Merogoh saku belakang aku mengeluarkan dompet, aku sedikit meringis saat melihat isi dompetku.

"Hah~ muka tembok benar-benar menguras isi dompetku kemarin. Sepertinya aku harus mulai menabung lagi, apa lagi mengingat sekarang jarang ada komikus yang membutuhkan jasaku untuk editor."

Aku memang pemalas tapi bukan berarti aku tak butuh uang, mengingat uang yang diberikan orang tua Issei terbatas dan juga aku tak mau lebih merepotkan mereka. Cukup dibiarkan tinggal di rumah mereka saja sudah membuatku bersyukur. Makanya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan lainku aku bekerja sebagai editor komik online walaupun bayarannya sedikit tapi tak masalah menurutku. Perlu kalian ketahui aku memiliki bakat menggambar cukup bagus, walau tak ku kembangkan.

"Apa aku harus cari pekerjaan tambahan ya?"

Bukan ide yang buruk, tapi pekerjaan apa yang cocok untuk diriku yang pemalas ini?

"Hah~ lupakan. Tidak mungkin ada pekerjaan yang cocok untukku."

Aku kembali memasukkan dompetku dalam saku. Yah~ tak usah dipikirkan, semoga nanti banyak komikus yang membutuhkan jasaku. Lagi pula tak ada barang yang harus ku beli dan besok mungkin aku juga akan dapat jatah uang bulanan dari orang tua Issei. Lebih baik aku segera ke kantin dan mengisi perutku.

.

.

.

Aku benci jika firasat yang kurasakan menjadi nyata, contohnya tadi pagi aku merasakan firasat buruk dan sekarang terjadilah. Saat jam istirahat tadi dalam perjalanan menuju kantin tanpa sengaja aku bertemu Sona dan yang lebih sialnya lagi adalah Sona masih ingat kejadian tadi pagi, dimana aku mengabaikan hukuman Sona dan malah pergi dengan Murayama-san.

Sebenarnya bukan kesalahanku sih, aku kan hanya mengikuti Murayama-san, dan mengabaikan Sona? Arghhh! Sialan ini salahku! Seharusnya aku tak mengabaikan Sona dan lebih baik aku tadi pagi menurutinya. Tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, aku harus terima dengan hukumanku sekarang.

"Jika kau sudah selesai dengan dokumen itu, kau kerjakan dokumen ini."

Bruk!

Aku memandang horor tumpukan kertas yang berada di depanku ini. Pandanganku lalu beralih melihat Sona dengan wajah yang memelas.

"Apa aku harus menyelesaikan ini?"

"Harus!"

"Tak bisakah dikurangi?"

"Tidak!"

"Kumohon~"

"Kau menjijikan dengan wajahmu itu Naruto."

Percuma saja memelas pada muka tembok ini, dia pasti masih dendam dengan tadi pagi.

Aku mulai membaca setiap lembar dokumen yang diberikan Sona. Ini hal yang sangat merepotkan, aku tak tau kenapa mereka dulu banyak yang ingin menjadi angota OSIS. Melihat bagaimana merepotkannya pekerjaan anggota OSIS seperti patroli dipagi hari, mencari murid yang membolos, mengerjakan dokumen seperti yang aku lakukan saat ini dan masih banyak lagi tugas-tugas OSIS. Bahkan jika dibayar pun aku tak mungkin mau menjadi anggota OSIS. Apa sih keutungan menjadi anggota OSIS?

Jawabanku tentu saja tak ada! Selain sibuk, capek dan repot. Itu bukan keuntungan tapi kerugian!

Yah~ ada keuntungannya juga sih, yaitu kita diberi kedudukan. Maksudnya kita diberi kelonggaran oleh guru. Cotohnya seperti kita bisa menghukum siapa pun yang melanggar aturan, kita juga dapat perlindungan dari guru. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tak dapat merubah anggapanku tentang OSIS yang begitu merepotkan.

Kruyuk~

Itu bunyi perutku. Dari pagi aku belum makan dan sekarang sudah jam 12 siang yang berarti setengah jam lagi pelajaran terakhir selesai. Sejak bertemu dengan Sona saat jam istirahat tadi, aku dikurung disini dan dipaksa mengerjakan dokumen ini. Aku bahkan tak mengikuti pelajaran terakhir, itu bukan masalah sih karena Sona sudah meminta izin pada guru yang mengajar. Sudah kubilang kan anggota OSIS memiliki keleluasan mengatur murid lain. Andai saja aku menjadi seorang Presiden, aku pasti akan menghapus OSIS dari sekolah-sekolah.

Kruyuk~

Itu bunyi perutku lagi, bagaimana aku bisa berpikir dengan dokumen-dokumen ini jika perutku selalu berbunyi minta diisi. Andai saja ada orang baik yang memberiku makanan.

Puk!

Eh!? Aku mengucek mataku saat melihat sebuah kotak bekal makanan lengkap dengan botol minuman yang isinya tinggal setengah tiba-tiba ada di depanku. Apa doaku terkabul? Oh terima kasih Tuhan Kau benar-benar mengabulkan doa hambaMu yang suci ini.

"Makanlah, itu masih ada beberapa Onigiri kebetulan aku memasak lebih hari ini."

Oh tumben sekali dia berbuat baik padaku. Terserah, aku mengangkat bahu tak peduli perempuan memang mahluk yang membingungkan tapi juga mahluk yang sangat indah.

"Terima kasih."

Aku segera membuka kotak bekal dari Sona dan menemukan tiga potong Onigiri yang cukup besar. Tanpa basa basi aku langsung mengambil satu dan memakannya.

"Woah! Ini enak!"

Ini benar-benar enak aku kembali mengambil satu onigiri lagi. Sambil makan aku melihat Sona yang yang sudah kembali ke mejanya dan mengerjakan tugasnya. Apa dia selalu mengerjakan semua ini sendirian? Hmm, kasian juga dia. Dia pasti kerepotan mengerjakan semua ini, tapi itu semua sudah resikonya sih menjadi seorang pemimpin.

"Jangan melihatku terus Naruto, aku tau kau pasti berpikiran mesum tentangku."

"Uhukk!"

Aku segera mengambil botol minuman di depanku, membuka tutupnya dan segera meminum isinya. Alis mataku terasa berkedut saat mendengar kata 'Kau pasti berpikiran mesum tentangku.' Apanya yang berpikiran mesum tentangnya! Dada rata, tubuh pendek dan pas-pasan mana mungkin aku berpikiran mesum tentangnya. Gak ada bagus-bagusnya berpikiran mesum tentangnya. Aku tau Sona punya daya tarik sendiri.

"Hentikan fantasi liarmu tentangku Naruto, kau membuatku ngeri."

Kedutan dialisku semakin cepat. Hah~ dalam hati aku menarik napas dalam. Ingin rasanya aku menyangkalnya dan mengeluarkan semua uneg-uneg yang sudah kusimpan, namun aku urungkan niat tersebut karena aku tau hal tersebut hanya akan menambah hukumanku.

"Apa Kaichou selalu mengerjakan semua ini sendirian?"

"Tidak, biasanya aku dibantu Tsubaki. Tapi hari ini dia tidak masuk karena sakit."

Jawabnya tanpa melihatku, aku mengangguk mengerti. Sudah jelas dia tidak mungkin mengerjakan semua ini.

"Oleh karena itu selama Tsubaki sakit kau akan membantuku mengerjakan semua ini."

Aku kembali mengangguk, jadi selama Tsubaki sakit aku akan membantu Sona mengerjakan semua ini...

!?

!?

"Tunggu dulu kau bilang apa tadi!?"

Aku berdiri dan menatap Sona.

"Kau akan membantuku selama Tsubaki sakit."

Aku melotot dan menatap Sona tak percaya.

"Ke-kenapa harus aku? Kan masih ada anggota OSIS yang lain."

Tak mungkin bukan aku harus melakukan hal merepotkan seperti ini selama Tsubaki sakit. Sona membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan menatapku datar.

"Tidak bisa, ini juga termasuk hukumanmu."

"Apanya yang hukuman, ini semua tidak adil!"

"Hoo... Jadi kau mau melawanku?"

Aku bergidik ngeri saat Sona menatapku horor, dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Bagus."

Hufftt.. Aku kembali duduk. Percuma saja aku melawan ujung-ujungnya aku juga yang kalah. Gadis iblis ini benar-benar ingin menghukumku. Tapi jika dipikirkan lagi ini semua akal-akalannya saja yang ingin balas dendam atas kejadian tadi pagi, yang ku ingat tak mungkin ada hukuman seperti untuk siswa-siswi disini. Melihat masih ada sisa satu onigiri, aku mengambil dan memakannya lagi. Mubazir bukan kalo dibiarkan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Tsubaki sakit apa?" Tanyaku sambil makan.

"Cacar."

"Uhukk! Uhukk! Uhukk!"

Aku segera mengambil botol minuman dan segera menenggak habis isinya.

Gluk.. gluk.. gluk...

Bagus! Bisa seminggu aku bergelut dengan hal merepotkan ini.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

.

Yo~

Akhirnya bisa up ini cerita. Sory bila kurang memuaskan dan jelek. Tapi ane sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin buat nulis ini cerita. Dan untuk cerita yang satunya masih dalam proses. Kalau soal panjangnya cerita tolong maklumi ya, ane tidak bisa membuat cerita yang panjang paling mentok 2k mungkin? Atau malah kurang.

After all...

Thank for read, fav, foll and review.


End file.
